Halo: Nightfall
}} ) *David Zucker |Erscheinung = *11. November 2014 (Kapitel 1) *21. November 2014 (Kapitel 2) *27. November 2014 (Kapitel 3) *03. Dezember 2014 (Kapitel 4) *10. Dezemver 2014 (Kapitel 5) *17. März 2015 (DVD & Blu-ray) |Laufzeit = 94 Min. |Sprache = u.a. *Deutsch *Englisch |Filmmusik = |Studio = *Scott Free Productions *Scott Free TV *343 Industries |Drehbuch=Paul T. Scheuring |Besetzung= *Mike Colter: Jameson Locke *Christina Chong: Talitha Macer *Steve Waddington: Randall Aiken *Luke Neal: Michael Bradley Horrigan * Alexander Bhat: Alistair Bov Estrin *Christian Contreras: Gregory Aio Ramos *Jennie Gruner: Samantha Wisner *Alexis Rodney: Arris Le *Eric Kofi Abrefa: Haisal Wari *Shaun Blaney: Mason Hundley *Sarah Armstrong: Jordan Gaines }} Halo: Nightfall ist eine Live-Action Serie, die zeitlich vor Halo 5: Guardians spielt und Teile von Agent Lockes Leben widerspiegelt. Übersicht Halo: Nightfall ist eine Live-Action Serie die von Ridley Scott und seiner Produktionsfirma "Scott Free Productions" in Zusammenarbeit mit "Scott Free TV" und 343 Industries produziert wurde. Scott, der ausführender Produzent war, wurde dabei von David Zucker (Produzent) und Sergio Mimica-Gezzan (Regie) unterstützt. Letzterer hat bereits an Serien wie Terminator: SCC, Prison Break und Falling Skies mitgewirkt. Die Serie wurde ab dem 21. November wöchentlich in fünf Episoden per Stream ausgestrahlt.halowaypoint.com "Halo: Nightfall: 5 episode live action series is streaming only, with episodes releasing on a weekly basis." (Text ist nur auf der Hauptseite zu lesen. Möglich dass dieser mit der Zeit entfernt/überschrieben wird; Screenshot vom 14.06.2014 als Link hinzugefügt) Käufer der Halo: The Master Chief Collection erhielten Zugriff auf die Serie, nachdem die einzelnen Kapitel veröffentlicht wurden. Die Serie wird über "Xbox Originals" ausgestrahlt und ist somit für Xbox 360 und Xbox One Kunden verfügbar, sowie für Besitzer anderer "Microsoft Devices" (Tablets, Smartphones).xbox.com Xbox Wire; 28. April 2014 Am 17. März 2015 erscheint in den USA und in Europa eine DVD sowie eine Blu-ray Fassung im Handel, die alle Kapitel enthalten wird und etwa 94 Minuten Material enthalten wird. Die FSK Freigabe ist ab 12 Jahren. Inhalt Über den genauen Inhalt ist bisher noch nichts bekannt. Jedoch wurde bereits angekündigt, dass Agent Locke die Hauptperson in dieser aus fünf Episoden bestehenden Serie sein wird'Interview mit Frank O'Conner' etwa ab 5:50 min. und dass sein Ursprung in Halo: Nightfall erläutert wird.polygon.com Interview mit Bonnie Ross (Studio Head, 343 Industries) Agent Lockes Mission wird dabei zeitlich an Halo 5: Guardians anknüpfen und eine geschlossene Handlung zum neusten Teil der Reclaimer-Saga bieten. Als Schauplatz von Halo: Nightfall wird eine "seltsame und tückische Welt" angepriesen, bei der es sich womöglich um eine Installation handelt, wie das erste [http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140609195858/halo/de/images/9/96/Halo_Nightfall.jpeg Artwork zu Halo: Nightfall] erahnen lässt. Trivia *Die Serie wurde, unter anderem, in Belfast (Irland), gedreht.youtube.com Geleaktes Video vom Set *Der Titel "Nightfall" bedeutet etwa "Einbruch der Nacht". Galerie HN E3 2k14 MSMB.jpg|6 Bilder aus der Produktion von Halo: Nightfall (E3 2014 Microsoft Media Briefing) Halo Nightfall.jpeg Sdcc-halo-nightfall-mike-colter-4-2659770c90524cc1a4ee6c8db79e2512.jpg Sdcc-halo-nightfall-mike-colter-3-682ead124b3941c6a1db2cf1525405c3.jpg Sdcc-halo-nightfall-mike-colter-2-dd9357b1981143309bac1438aac704b7.jpg Locke Nightfall.jpg Videos Halo_Nightfall_First_Look Halo Nightfall - Mike Colter Soundbites Halo Nightfall - Behind the Scenes B-Roll Quellen Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Halo: The Master Chief Collection